


Kevin

by djhedy



Series: what if we kissed... and we met on tinder [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dating, Family, M/M, Meeting the Family, andrew is concerned, andrew loves them both, but pretends he doesnt, but pretends he isnt, it's cute, neil meets kevin, the continuation of andrew and neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhedy/pseuds/djhedy
Summary: So he guesses this is a thing now. Neil. Neil and him. Neil who messages every day. Not that he supposes that’s new. Stupid things likeWhat’s happening in front of your faceAndI miss you come overAndMaths is hard omgAndTell me a joke-or, andrew introduces neil to kevin
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: what if we kissed... and we met on tinder [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629568
Comments: 41
Kudos: 713





	Kevin

**Author's Note:**

> um yep it's me again lol. hi x

So he guesses this is a thing now. Neil. Neil and him. Neil who messages every day. Not that he supposes that’s new. Stupid things like

_What’s happening in front of your face_

And

_I miss you come over_

And

_Maths is hard omg_

And

_Tell me a joke_

And Andrew will absolutely not smile, pause every time, consider what might make Neil laugh.

They sleep at each other’s a few nights a week. Andrew does his best to make sure it’s not every night. One time, when he peels himself away from Neil, moving around the room to grab his things, Neil says, “Just stay here,” voice quiet, sweet, aware it’s late and Ali is asleep one room over.

Andrew says, “No,” which he knows is enough on its own to make Neil stop, but when he looks back Neil’s expression is curious, so Andrew stiffens, makes himself say, “Too much.” But that had made Neil frown and Andrew hates this bit. Hates it when he fucks up, when he has to explain. So when he opens his mouth again the words come out biting. “I have a cat, Neil. Maybe you remember. And clothes. And…” He waves his hand around. “Stuff. To do.”

“You have stuff. To do,” repeats Neil. But then he grins, like he gets it, which pisses Andrew off. Enough that he turns back to the bed, cups Neil’s head in his hands, kisses him, kisses him, climbs over him, pushes him into the mattress, kisses him. Neil says, between being kissed a little frantically, “Oh I see, am I your stuff now?”

And Andrew says, “Shut up.” And ends up falling asleep with his head against the back of Neil’s.

But he tries.

The next morning, he finds cereal boxes in the kitchen, bowls, milk, brings an array of options to a sleepy but pleased Neil, sets it all on the bedside table and himself next to him, whispers, “Not every night. I’ll never leave.”

And Neil whispers back, “Ok,” and Andrew goes home to feed a very irate King.

Neil starts coming regularly to family dinner. The first time, Aaron hadn’t spoken a word to him. A week later, when Aaron turns up with Nicky, boxes of pizza and a new video game in their arms, Nicky’s expression is enough to turn Aaron’s head. “Neil! You’re still around?” and at the surprise in his tone Andrew shoves him away from the door. Nicky is grinning at Neil, handing over boxes, talking a mile a minute, Neil just still and nodding with a bemused expression on his face.

Aaron mutters, “This guy?”

Andrew shuts the door. “Problem?”

Aaron takes his coat off and doesn’t look at him when he says, “I guess that’s Kevin out the picture then.”

“No. Kevin’s coming tonight.”

Aaron raises his eyebrows. Andrew rolls his eyes. “We’re not fucking,” he says, taking enjoyment in both the clarity and the crudeness. All in one simple word.

Neil and Nicky look up at that; there had been a pause in their conversation. “Who’s not fucking?” Nicky asks.

Everyone is quiet for a moment, Andrew shuffling through responses in his head, but then Neil clears his throat and says, “Well. Lots of people, I guess. But, um, I think he means Andrew and Kevin. Aren’t fucking. I hope.” And he does a little laugh. Andrew does not melt. Nicky does grin though, catches the implication, and Andrew is amazed they are saved a jibe about their sex life. Maybe Nicky is trying.

Aaron isn’t, though. Andrew and Neil drag some extra chairs to the living room and they set the pizza on the coffee table and dive in without waiting for Kevin, and Aaron says, “So, Nick. How long you known Andrew?”

Andrew glares at him, but Neil just smirks. “I guess a couple of months. How about yourself?”

“We’re twins.”

“Really?” Neil frowns at him, cocks his head, then clicks his tongue. “Huh. I just don’t see it. Sorry, Andrew hasn’t actually really spoken about you - what’s your name again?”

Andrew smirks, and says, “All right,” in a commanding tone, and Neil smiles at him, and Aaron huffs a little, settling cross-legged on the floor and stuffing a slice in his mouth.

Nicky lounges in his chair, tucks his feet up under him. “Well this is entertaining.”

“Neil,” Andrew says, slow, purposeful, “Aaron. Aaron, Neil.”

The silence that follows is filled with Nicky chewing his pizza, tapping something on his phone, the heated stare between Neil and Aaron. Eventually Aaron says, “Whatever,” and Andrew decides to count that as a win.

Andrew elbows Neil gently and Neil looks at him, raises an eyebrow, and Andrew nods, and Neil smiles, and Andrew looks away, settling next to him, feeling heat radiate from his body. “What game did you bring.”

And Neil meets Kevin. Andrew hates every second of it, from opening the door to see Kevin has dressed up. In fact he’s worn the exact outfit he had on their first date, and for a second Andrew considers shutting the door again, but there’s something on Kevin’s face that has him pause. Andrew says, “You’re late,” stalling, fingers pressing into the edge of the door.

Kevin nods. “I wasn’t sure if I should be here.” Andrew frowns. Kevin looks past him to the living room, where Nicky is trying to show a frantic Neil how to run away from zombies, and then back to Andrew. “Can I talk to you first?”

Andrew assesses him. Kevin is completely still, but he’s not sure that gives anything away, thinks that’s just how Kevin is. “Talk,” he repeats. And Kevin nods. Andrew shrugs. “One second.” He half-closes the door, moves to find his keys, his shoes, his coat, pats the pocket for his cigarettes, and drapes his arms across the back of the sofa behind Neil’s head. He looks at the screen. “You suck at this.”

Neil sighs, dejected, handing the controller back to Nicky. “I know.” He brings one hand up and curls it round the back of Andrew’s head.

Andrew kisses him on the temple and says, “Kevin wants to talk.” Doesn’t phrase it like a question, but. He’s achingly aware of how little he really understands about how all this works. Thinks it’s probably better to be thorough, just in case. Feels Neil’s fingers curl around the hairs at the back of his neck, puts his own hands round Neil’s shoulders. “I’ll be back.”

“Oh god,” says Neil, turning his face to look at him. “You’re really going to leave me with your family?” He doesn’t lower his voice, but Nicky just laughs.

Andrew nods, brushes his lips against Neil’s; they’re so soft, wet, delicate beneath his, and he sighs against them a little, pulls back and says again, “I’ll be back.” Looks Neil dead in the eye, hand rubbing against the back of his head, checking for any sign of discomfort. Neil is just smiling at him though, so he clears his throat and moves away.

“Ok dear,” says Neil, turning back to face the screen, “No fucking.”

Andrew takes Kevin up to the roof of the building, where there’s a lot of pipes and a couple of deck chairs and sits down on one, lights up a cigarette, and lets Kevin talk. It turns out Kevin is not really worried about Andrew, but about Neil; it turns out Andrew is Kevin’s first new friend in a while; it turns out Kevin doesn’t want to let this go. His words are methodical, sure, all spoken off the side of the building with hand waving, and at the end of it Andrew draws long and deep on his cigarette, blows it into Kevin’s face, and says, “I don’t do anything I don’t want to do.”

“I know,” says Kevin, with a nod, averting his gaze. He doesn’t know about Andrew’s experiences - no one does, except his therapist - but he knows how Andrew is in bed, three fucks and a mild panic attack half way through the second when Kevin had said, with a smirk, “ _Say please, be a good boy,”_ and Andrew had felt all the oxygen get sucked out of his body.

So. He doesn’t know. But Andrew thinks he might have an idea.

Andrew stubs the cigarette out under his shoe. “Kevin,” he says, and waits for their eyes to meet again. “Come meet Neil.”

After a second Kevin nods, and they go back inside.

Andrew knows Kevin is tall, taller than his and Neil’s totally normal heights, but it’s still amusing to see him and Neil shake hands, eyes meeting across the difference. Or maybe it’s the fact that they’re shaking hands. All oddly formal. “Past,” says Andrew, waving a hand at Kevin, “meet present.”

Nicky snorts. “Delicate, Andrew.”

Neil grins, removes his hand from Kevin and clears his throat. “Rude. I’m his future, too.” Slots a hand into Andrew’s, all casual, while Andrew just looks at him, a little stunned. Neil is still smiling at Kevin. “What do you like on your pizza?”

And then they’re fucking _bonding_ over _pineapple_ and Andrew, completely sure they wouldn’t get along at all, is left sat in the corner of the room, next to his smug brother, one hand clenched around his whisky glass, his cousin sat across from Andrew’s conquests, egging them on, finding out what they have in common which, it turns out, is a lot. Exy. Running. A weird love of fruit. Nerds for boring fucking subjects. Tempers, which flare up when they’re debating the best Exy teams. At one point Neil, all happy and settled in his corner of the sofa, says, “Actually I have to thank you.”

Kevin, who has relaxed a lot since he realised Neil wasn’t going to be horrible to him, tenses a little again, downs the end of his vodka tonic and clears his throat. “Really? Why?”

Nicky says, “Oh man do I want to hear this story.”

The video game loading screen is still on the screen behind them, the music turning round and round, and Andrew flicks a glance at Aaron, thinking he’d loudly ask him if he wanted to play, but the amused, alert expression on Aaron’s face as he watches Neil for the first time that night is enough to clog the words in Andrew’s throat.

Neil says, to Nicky, “Kevin messaged me.”

“When?” Nicky sounds far too excited and Andrew is desperate to interject, but he’s also a little curious, wondering how on earth this dynamic is working.

Neil shoves one foot against Kevin’s thigh. “After Andrew broke up with him. When me and Andrew were just talking. He said he wanted to see what he was being dumped for.”

Kevin looks a little embarrassed as Nicky laughs. Aaron even says, “Seriously, dude?”

Kevin shrugs. Looks at Andrew, like an apology, like asking for permission, and when Andrew doesn’t respond he says, “Ok, it wasn’t my best moment. I was a bit pissed.”

Neil nods. “Yes. I would be too. But I won, so.” He smiles and lifts his glass to Kevin, and it turns into a grin when Kevin clinks his empty glass against Neil’s tonic. Neil drinks, making eye contact with Andrew.

Andrew’s aware he hasn’t spoken for a while, so he says, “Gross.”

“Wait,” says Nicky, still recovering from his amusement, “Why does that mean you have to thank Kevin?”

Neil puts his glass on the table and shrugs, “That was my shot, you know? Me and Andrew had just been talking and I didn’t really know what I wanted, and... I thought I’d messed it up when he started dating Kevin, but... Oh man,” he laughs, awkward, runs one hand through his hair, as if suddenly aware of what he’s saying, who he’s saying it to. “Sorry. Um.”

He looks so embarrassed and small against Andrew’s huge sofa, Andrew wants to go over and wrap his limbs around him. What he does instead is say, “Well don’t stop now. You got yourself into this mess.”

Neil rolls his eyes. “Oh you just like hearing stories about yourself.”

Nicky puts his drink down at that. “No he doesn’t. Andrew _hates_ being the centre of attention, I’m barely allowed to say his name!”

Neil smiles. “Ok,” is all he says, like he doesn’t want to dispute the family authority on this one, but like he privately disagrees, and Andrew shifts, feels uncomfortable. Isn’t Nicky right?

“Anyway,” Neil says in a rush, “I guess I just knew I had to do something then, that’s all.” He throws Andrew a slightly panicked expression, clears his throat. “Let’s talk about literally anything else, yeah?”

They do, talk about literally anything else, Nicky taking over the conversation, maybe bored of not being the centre of attention for once, Aaron half-heartedly passing a controller to Kevin and talking him through the game, Andrew standing up to get a refill and when he returns taking the middle seat on the sofa, between Kevin and Neil, placing one hand on Neil’s knee, Neil curling into him, pressing a kiss on his shoulder, whispering in his ear, “Hi.”

“Gross,” Andrew whispers back, hopes no one can hear them.

“I said _hi._ ”

“You know what I mean.”

“Mm.” Neil puts an arm around his shoulders, lets Andrew slip one round his waist, and shuffles his knees across Andrew’s.

Andrew tries to watch the video game, tries to observe whether Kevin is getting on with his family, but Neil is warm and melty against his side, and after a few minutes he turns his head back to him and says, “What are you doing tomorrow?”

Neil looks at him. Smiles. “I don’t know. I have some work to do for class, but. It’s in my bag. Am I staying here?” Andrew nods, doesn’t bother calculating how many nights it’s been that week, kisses him.

Across the room, Aaron says, “Gross.”

When everyone’s leaving - everyone except Neil - Kevin turns to them, sticks out his hand, formal and tight and tall and - Neil takes it with an amused expression. Says, “See you again?”

And Kevin looks a little startled, as if surprised. Andrew frowns, irritated and fond all at once, doesn’t know whether to kick or hug the idiot. Kevin clears his throat, adjusts his expression. “Ok. Sure. That would be nice.”

“Jesus, Kevin,” says Andrew. “You’ve already inserted yourself into my family, way to insert yourself into my relationship.”

Kevin’s eyes widen, and he says, “Oh, I -”

But Neil, who never lets Andrew have any fun, interrupts him. “He’s joking, Kevin. I don’t do threesomes.”

Kevin leaves red-faced but smiling, and Andrew shoves his family out the door with him, shutting the door in Nicky’s face. When he turns round Neil is making his way over to Andrew’s sofa, flings himself on it. “So that’s _Kevin_.”

“Yep.” Andrew heads to the kitchen counter, picks up the half-empty bottle of red wine. Hesitates, then puts it down again. Grabs the bottle of tonic instead and puts some fresh ice cubes into two glasses and heads back over to Neil, pushing at his knees until there’s room to sit down.

“Ok,” Neil says, sipping at cold tonic and pulling Andrew in.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise this whole thing is going somewhere i just keep thinking of little bits i want to write :) kevin is a sweetie and i won't apologise for that. xxx


End file.
